


Off the Cuff

by HYPERFocused



Series: Bang, Bang, Banged? [2]
Category: Sports Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-15
Updated: 2006-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’ll have you know I’m a very dangerous criminal, and I will resist. I won’t come quietly." It didn’t take Dan long to wake up sufficiently to get back into their little game.</p><p>"You never do," Casey laughed, remembering just how loud Danny could be with sufficient arousal. Casey loved the noises Dan made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off the Cuff

**Author's Note:**

> Written for svmadelyn’s ["Cuff Em, Kink Em, or Just Make Em Come Already"](http://svmadelyn.livejournal.com/362237.html) Cliché-fic challenge. My prompt was Handcuffs. Consider this a sequel to [Smoking](http://hyperfocused.livejournal.com/155019.html) (Though you aren’t obligated to read it to understand this.)

"Casey, do you really think this is necessary?" Dan tugged (as best he could) on the restraint, making the metal bar on the bed’s headboard rattle. Casey had slipped one of the handcuffs onto Dan’s wrist while Dan was still asleep, though he’d woken up when Casey locked the other end onto the bed.

"Why yes, Dan, I do. After what you did to me last night, I think it’s completely necessary. You broke the law. You’ll have to suffer the consequences." This time, Casey had the gun-lighter pointed at Dan. Turnabout was fair and fun play, after all.

"I’ll have you know I’m a very dangerous criminal, and I will resist. I won’t come quietly." It didn’t take Dan long to wake up sufficiently to get back into their little game.

"You never do," Casey laughed, remembering just how loud Danny could be with sufficient arousal. Casey loved the noises Dan made.

"That’s funny, Mr ‘Oh-God-Danny-please-please- _fuck_ ’."

Dan’s limited movement made it the best of both worlds. Casey could (and did) trace the long line of Dan’s arm, down his side, finally curving to caress the soft skin of his hip until he reached Dan‘s growing erection. Then he stopped, causing Dan to buck up at him as best he could. Dan was ticklish, and would have laughed at the light touch in other circumstances. Now, the (really rather unmanly) giggle quickly turned into a moan. It was all about the intent of the touch.  
"You are such a tease!" Dan used his good hand to pull Casey down again. He didn’t need both arms to kiss Casey. It was hot and wet and a little bit angry.

"I was trying to be careful." Casey tried not be resentful that Dan could make _him_ so crazy when Casey was the one working to make Dan lose control.

"You were trying to drive me insane. Now I’m returning the favor."

Return the favor he did, just by filling Casey so well when Casey sank down on his cock a little while later. He was gorgeous. It didn't feel like a game. It felt like a new part of their love.

"That was amazing. Hold on a minute. I'll get something to clean us up." Casey gingerly got up. He didn't want to move.

"'Kay." Dan yawned. "I'll just lay here and bask. Not like I have any choice."

* * *

It was the longest ten second walk back from the bathroom ever. How was he going to tell Dan? He sat gingerly back on the bed, and wiped Dan’s chest off with the washcloth. Then he bent to kiss him again. Perhaps a distraction would work.

"Come on, I’m getting a little cramped here." Dan gestured an impressive "get on with things" with his free hand. He always was expressive.

"I- I can’t uncuff you."

"Casey, I don’t think either one of us are up for any more fun. Besides, we’ve got to get ready for work."

"It’s not that. I mean, I don’t have the key." He whispered that last bit.

 

"What do you _mean_ you don’t have the key?"

"What do you think I mean?"

"I’d like to _think_ you mean, ‘Dan, I’m pulling your leg for no good reason.’ But I suspect you mean exactly what you say." Dan sighed. "Why don’t you have the key?"

"I dropped it into the toilet, and now I can’t get it out."

"Well, why don’t you just fish it out?"

"I hadn’t flushed yet. I’m not sticking my hand in there."

"Oh, crap."

"Exactly."

"I can’t stay like this all day."

"I can think of worse things than having you chained to my bed all the time."

"Like my being fired and you having to get Tom Arnold as permanent co-host." They both shuddered at that thought.

"We can’t exactly call a locksmith. Not without ending up all over the tabloids."

"Maybe we can get the bar off. At least then I’ll be able to get dressed and get out of here. It won’t look as bad if it’s just me with the handcuff on."

"I’m sure we can think up some excuse." Casey looked, and saw that with a little wiggling, and a search for a wrench, he could indeed remove the handcuffs from the bed. Now the trick would be how to get Dan into the studio without everyone noticing the hunk of metal hanging off his arm. He was sure one of the prop people could saw it off, or something.

Casey walked into his closet, and came back out with the scarf Kim had knitted for him. She’d made a similar one for Dan. "Here, drape this over your arm."

"That looks ridiculous."

"Yes, but it’ll put the vultures off the scent."

"I highly doubt that." But Dan didn’t have any better ideas, so that was how they went to work. As always, they timed their arrivals not to coincide exactly.

 

 

"What’s with the scarf?" Dana asked when she first spotted Dan. He hadn’t been there a minute yet.

"Fashion statement. Saw it in GQ."

"Oh, please. You only read GQ to see if by some miracle your name is in it."

‘It never is." Kim added. "But nice to see you actually using my scarf."

"In May." Natalie added.

"Really, Dan. What are you hiding under there?" Dana pulled on the scarf, bursting into laughter as the handcuff was revealed.

"Jesus, Dan. You guys need to keep your kinky games away from the office."

"What makes you think Casey had anything to do with this?" Dan answered. "I was just fooling around."

"Oh, please. We all know you’ve been fooling around, if that’s what you and Casey like to call it. We don’t care, as long as you’re careful."

"We love you guys." Natalie assured them. "But still, there’s a time and a place …"

"Casey lost the key." Dan said. He didn’t seem all that perturbed that everyone knew about them.

 

"What do you _mean_ you don’t have the key, Casey?" Dana repeated Dan’s earlier words, almost to the inflection, which Casey found oddly disturbing.

"This isn’t Medicare drug plans. It’s not a difficult concept to understand. _I don’t have the key._ "

"Well, why don’t you have the key?" Dana asked.

"He dropped it in the toilet. Or so he says." Dan piped up. He’d been remarkably calm and quiet for someone whose kinky predilections had been outed at work. Well, really they were more Casey’s predilections. But Dan had gone with it pretty damn enthusiastically.

"Then why didn’t he fish it out?"

"Stick his hand in a toilet? This is Casey we’re talking about here."

"Point taken." Dana laughed.

"I liked it better when you were quiet. I don’t need your kind of help." Casey groused.

"Should’ve gone for the gag, then." Natalie noted, crunching the apple she’d probably swiped from craft services. Casey never got the good apples. By the time he got to the table, there was usually nothing left but the bruised ones, and the overripe bananas.

"Natalie!" She had depths Casey didn’t want to think about, and the round chunk of apple in her mouth was not helping in that department either.

"What? I’ll have you know that inside this adorable, girl next door exterior lies a very inventive --"

"That’s more than any of us needs to know." Casey said.

"Jeremy knows already, don’t you, honey?" Jeremy just blushed.

"That’s not something I’m prepared to discuss." Jeremy said quietly.

"As long as we know. Dan, give me your arm." Natalie pulled a bobby pin from her hair and re-bent it. A quick twist, and the cuffs opened.

"Thanks." Dan and Casey both told her.

"Now, can we all get some work done? We have a show to produce, and it’s not on the porn channel." Dana shooed them all back to their respective offices.

Before she left the room, Natalie nudged Dan. "Hey, if you’re not going to be using these again…" Dan hesitated, but Casey handed them over to her without a word.  



End file.
